Not So Bad
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: The hardest thing is to allow yourself to be vulnerable. Mary Ellen can wrangle the gang, especially her boyfriend, but can she let Two-Bit in? Two-Bit/OC. One-shot. "I threw open the bathroom door and collapsed at the toilet, emptying my breakfast and muffin I had nibbled on for lunch." -Mary Ellen. Better than it sounds please read!


**Chapter 1: Mary Ellen's Headache**

 **Burnin' House**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Mary Ellen's POV (April 28th, 1967)**

The bell rang loudly in my ears as I nearly sprinted out of the classroom to my locker to gather my things and make it to work on time. I put on my backpack, but the ringing continued in my head. I placed a hand to my feverish forehead and wished my headache would just magically disappear.  
I began my trek to the convenience store I worked at alone. Normally, Two-Bit and some of his friends would walk with me and we all would joke around, but I was happy to be alone this time. _I probably can't keep up with them anyway, today_ , I thought.

I set my bag down behind the counter and sat on the little stool and hoped that I would have a quiet day. I was just about to doze off when the little bell on the door rang and I heard some boys walking in. I rubbed your eyes and recognized my boyfriend, Two-Bit, and a few of his rambunctious friends. But I loved them. Just not today.

"Looked like we came at the right time to brighten Mary's day," Two-Bit said as he made his way over the counter, snagging candy and cigarettes on the way. I hated the name Mary and Two-Bit knew that. "So do I get a discount for dating an employee?"

"You wish," I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. The motion made my head throb and I wished I had worn a sweater. It was freezing in that store.

"Can't you turn down the heat? It's burnin' up in here," Dally said, trying to sneak a couple packs of cigarettes into his pocket, but I noticed it.

"Either pay for those or put them back," I drawled quietly, desperately trying not to aggravate my throbbing head.

"What?" Dally asked loudly. It felt like a hammer to my skull and I shut my eyes tightly against the noise.

"You have to pay for those," I said again, slightly louder. My throat burned and I coughed a little. I watched as Two-Bit opened up one of the bags of licorice and helped himself to a few ropes.

"Do you mind adding this to my tab?" My boyfriend laughed. I sighed and grumbled a bit to myself. I noticed that Johnny and Ponyboy come over to the counter, each with a bottle of coke and Ponyboy carried a book. I rang them up and they left quickly. I think that they both noticing that my mood was turning a bit sour with all of the commotion in the store.

I heard the sound of glass breaking and my head shot up. My boyfriend looked back at me like a deer in headlights and Dally was just laughing.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "Can't you guys do anything without making so much noise? And look at this mess you made," I glared at Dally, who was still chortling hysterically, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What's all this noise!?" My supervisor came out, first looking at Dally, the broken glass, and then at me. "Mary Ellen, you seem a bit flustered. Do you need to take the day off?"

"No, I'm fine really," I attempted to respond, feeling my face get hot and my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Come on Mary baby. I'll take you home," Two-Bit immediately offered, setting down enough money to cover his food and the crashed glass.

"Can I trust you, boy?"

"Yes, Mister Parker. Thank you. I'll make it up. I promise." I sighed, watching as my boyfriend collected my things. We walked out into the sunlight and I shivered slightly. "It's so cold out." I complained. I rubbed my nose, which was steadily getting really itchy.

"Cold? It's like 75 degrees, Mary Ellen." Two-Bit wrapped an arm around my. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." However, Two-Bit wasn't satisfied. He touched his hand to my forehead and then frowned slightly.

"You're running a fever, doll," He said, concern evident in his stormy grey eyes.

"Really, I'm fine. I'll just take some aspirin and a nap," I continued to try to convince my boyfriend that I was just fine the entire way back to his house, but to no available. The second we got inside he escorted ms upstairs and he gave me some old sweats to change into. He then tucked me into his bed after giving me some medicine and a glass of water.

"Sweet dreams, Mary," Two-Bit cooed in my ear. I quickly fell asleep, my heaving eyelids winning the fight.

 **Mary Ellen's POV**

My nose started to tickle, which woke me up from my slumber. I saw that Two-Bit had fallen asleep next to me. I felt a sneeze build in my nose, but I didn't want to wake him. I tried to hold it back, but the sneeze forced its way out of my nose.

"HETCHOO!" I sneezed loudly, jolting my boyfriend awake. He grabbed me a tissue from the nightstand and handed it to me.

"Sorry," I rasped stuffily. He just massaged my forehead with his thumb and finger as I laid back down.

"I got to go to work," my boyfriend informed me, sounding slightly upset. "But Johnnycakes will watch you, alright?"

I shook my head, I didn't mind at all. Sure, Two-Bit was my boyfriend, but Johnny was my best friend, the one who introduced me to the gang.

 **OoOoOoO**

When Johnny got there it was kind of awkwardly silent. I didn't know why, I had seen Johnny sick before.

 _Flashback: (6 years ago)_

It was kind of lonely in school. Soda, who was also in our grade, had gotten sent home sick. I was shocked, Soda barely got sick.

It was quiet with just Johnnycakes, but I didn't mind and neither did he. He hadn't said anything, but he was rubbing his temples in a way that suggested his head was bothering him.

"You feeling alright Johnny?" I asked.

"I'm-," he was about to lie, but a round of sneezes and sniffles cut him off. He hurriedly grabbed a few tissues off of the desk to cover his mouth.

"You sure you okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I just caught a cold from Soda," he lied in a hoarse voice.

It wasn't just a cold. Mrs. Curtis found out and eventually we all discovered that he had caught bronchitis. He went to the hospital for 104 degree fever and I sat with him while he sneezed and coughed all over everything. I didn't mind though.

End flashback

I was tossing and turning, trying to feel asleep. All the moving around made my stomach churn and I hopped out of Two-Bit's bed. I threw open the bathroom door and collapsed at the toilet, emptying my breakfast and muffin I had nibbled on for lunch. Johnny came behind me and rubbed my back as I started to cry softly, shaking.

"I'm sorry," I tried to say, but Johnny just shushed me. He helped me up slowly and back into bed.

"Thanks Johnnycakes," I whispered stuffily, but I felt so terrible it came out like a groan.

"Go to sleep," he commanded me quietly. I was way too tired to put up a fight with him.

 **OoOoOoO**

When I woke up for a second time Ponyboy was there in the kitchen. In his hands were a box of Kleenexes that he handed to Johnny and a can of soup which I watched him through the cracked door put in the cabinet.

"Thank for comin'n man, I don't now how to take care of a sick person," I heard Johnny say.

Ponyboy smiled. "It'll be fine, Johnnycakes."

Everything felt so loud in my ears and it made my head throb. Unable to take it anymore, I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I had recently gotten hired at the DX, but I was distracted at work. I was thinking about Mary Ellen. I mean, she was my girlfriend, I was always suppose to be there for her, right? Instead, Johnny was with her while I was at work.

A six hour shift passes pretty slow when your watching the clock. It did end though, eventually, and I rushed out for work and back to my house where Mary Ellen was.

When I got there, Johnny and Ponyboy were both there.

I ignored them and went into the bedroom. Mary Ellen wasn't awake, so I just watched her sleep for a few minutes. I saw her nose scrunch up and her nostrils flare. She groggily cracked open her beautiful eyes.

"Heh...ahh... ACHOO!" She sneezed and sat up in bed. I handed her a tissue as she continued to sneeze.

"Bless you darling," I told her. She barely registered my presence, just laid back down and fell asleep.

I laid down next to her and cuddled her in my arms.

 **OoOoOoO**

The next morning I woke up to a loud sneeze followed by another. I turned to look at Mary Ellen, but she flipped over and fell back asleep quickly. Sleepily, I wriggled out of bed and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup out of the cabinet. She came up behind me and surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Two-Bit. I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I responded back lovingly.

 **Word Count: 1,769 words**

 **A/N: This was written back in the spring with the fabulous Fanfiction By Jen. It was her idea and we were able to write this and we have finally finished it. Thank you to her for allowing me to publish this. Please review!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
